Piper McLean
}} Piper McLean - 'córka Afrodyty i Tristana McLeana, sławnego aktora. Jedna z głównych bohaterek serii "Olimpijscy Herosi". Dziewczyna Jasona. Jest jedną z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. Dzieciństwo Piper jest córką słynnego aktora Tristana McLeana i Afrodyty. Nie chciała, by znano ją jako córkę "tego aktora z filmu ''Król Sparty". Dziewczyna zawsze miała skłonności do "pożyczania" od kogoś różnych rzeczy np. samochodów (choć ojciec mógł jej kupić to wszystko), co powodowało jej kłopoty z prawem. Raz poprosiła dilera samochodowego, aby oddał jej auto. Zadziałał wtedy jej niezwykły dar, czaromowa, który spowodował, że mężczyzna uległ jej namowom. Po otrząśnięciu się z uroku, rozzłoszczony chciał podać ją na policję, ale Jane (asystentka jej ojca) zaproponowała, aby wysłać ją w zamian do Szkoły Dziczy. Szkoła jest miejscem dla zbuntowanej młodzieży i to właśnie tutaj Piper spotkała Leo i Jasona, z którymi się zaprzyjaźniła. Leo jest jedną z niewielu osób, którym Piper wyjawiła, że jej ojciec jest aktorem. Zagubiony Heros Piper pierwszy raz pojawia się w książce, kiedy jedzie autobusem razem z Leo i Jasonem na wycieczkę Szkoły Dziczy zobaczyć Wielki Kanion. Zostaje przydzielona do pracy w parze z Dylanem. Nagle nad kanionem pojawia się burza. Trener Hedge zagania wszystkich z tarasu do środka. Piper przytrzymuje razem z Dylanem drzwi, żeby się nie zamknęły. Kiedy na tarasie zostają tylko Piper, Dylan, Jason. Leo i trener Hedge, szklane drzwi wyślizgują jej się i się zatrzaskują. Dylan jednym ruchem posyła ją do tyłu i mocno oszołomił, następnie strącił Leo z tarasu. Trener już jako satyr pobiegł go ratować, a Jason walczył z Dylanem, który okazałem się ventusem, czyli duchem burzy. Kiedy wrócił Hedge z Leo, ventus zaszarżował na Jasona, ale Piper skoczyła mu na plecy, niestety zrzucił ją w dół kanionu. Charakter Piper jest bardzo opiekuńcza i kochająca. Jest bardzo zawiedziona, że jej pierwszy związek z Jasonem był mistyfikacją i zalała się łzami, gdy Annabeth zapytała o nazwisko Jasona, a ta nie znała odpowiedzi. W porównaniu do innych dzieci Afrodyty, Piper jest bardziej agresywna, nie skupia się na swoim wyglądzie, nie lubi być w centrum uwagi. Kiedy Afrodyta ją uznaje, dziewczyna nie może się pozbyć swojego makijażu i fryzury co uważa za co najmniej irytujące. Zanim Afrodyta ją uznała, chciała być córką Hekate czy Ateny, ale nigdy bogini piękności. Uważa również że domek Afrodyty jest ,,wielkim domkiem dla lalek", w którym mieszkają same modelki. Nawet Rachel uważała, że Piper powinna być dzieckiem Ateny. Afrodyta uważa ją za najmądrzejszą z jej dzieci. Piper nie lubi spódnic, sukienek, makijażu, czasopism dla nastolatek i bycia popularną. Piper jest też niezwykle odważna. Chociaż nie wierzy w siebie i uważa się za najmniej ważną z całej grupy, to bardzo często jej czaromowa się przydaje. Jej spryt też daje we znaki - oszukała np. Chione. Nie lubi też gdy Drew Tanaka znęca się nad innymi. Piper nie boi się przeciwstawić Drew. Tanaka nie może kontrolować Piper tak jak innych - wręcz przeciwnie, "Pipes" jest obdarzona większą mocą czaromowy. Wygląd Piper jest piękną dziewczyną, z pochodzenia Czirokezką. Ma ciemne, czekoladowe włosy, które sama przycina sobie (celowo nierówno) nożyczkami z Garfieldem. Jej oczy mogą zmieniać kolor, jak w kalejdoskopie (może mieć zarówno brązowe oczy jak i niebieskie czy zielone). Mimo, że jest bardzo ładna oraz jest córką Afrodyty, nie lubi przesadnego dbania o wygląd. Zdolności *'ADHD - '''Jak większość półbogów, Piper ma zmysły przeznaczone do walki. *'Dysleksja - Jej mózg jest przeznaczony do czytania po starogrecku, a nie po angielsku. *'Czaromowa - '''Może kazać coś komuś zrobić i w większości przypadków sprawdza się to. *'Znajomość mitologii greckiej - Piper zna wiele mitów greckich, gdyż jej ojciec grał w filmach o takiej tematyce. *'Znajomość języków '- jako dziecko Afrodyty, zna francuski - język miłości. Ciekawostki *Mówi na Jasona ,,Beethoven", ,,Iskra" albo ,,Błyskawica" * Czasami Leo żartobliwie nazywa ją "Królową piękności". *To ona powiedziała Leonowi, że jego tytuł to mechanik. *Piper jest wegetarianką, od czasu, kiedy przejeżdżała koło rzeźni i poczuła jej smród. * Piper jest chłopczycą, co jest bardzo nietypowe dla dzieci Afrodyty. thumb|Piper, Jason i Leo|149x149px * Jest chyba jedynym dzieckiem Afrodyty, które nie dba o swój wygląd. *Jako jedyna znana nam córka Afrodyty nie maluje się. *Nienawidzi mówić o tym, jak sławny jest jej ojciec. * Jest bardzo zżyta z Hazel i Annabeth. *Boi się krów. *Piper jest w skrócie nazywana przez innych Pipes. Jednak najczęściej zwraca się do niej tak Jason. *W ,,Domu Hadesa' ''Hazel uczyła ją walki mieczem. *Piper często uważała, że jest bezużyteczna ze swoją czaromową. *Ojciec Piper jest Czirokezem, więc Piper jest pół Indianką pół grecką boginią. *Jej sztylet należał do Heleny Trojańskiej, najpiękniejszej kobiety w historii. *Obcina sobie włosy plastikowymi nożyczkami z Garfieldem. * Później oprócz Katoptrisa ma też inną broń - róg obfitości, z którego można strzelać jedzeniem. Kornukopię oddała Dejmosowi i Fobosowi. Miała też miecz Zetesa, ale zgubiła go podczas bitwy z Gają. *Od "Zagubionego Herosa" chodzi z Jasonem. *Była zawiedziona faktem, że jest córką Afrodyty. *Nienawidzi galerii handlowych, ponieważ w niektórych przyłapano ją na "kradzieży". *Jej sztylet wskazał drogę do Bachusa i potrafił przewidywać przyszłość, aż do czasu gdy wbiła broń w czoło Enkeladosa. * Kiedyś lubiła żółwie. * Nie ma żadnej sukienki. * Chciała być córką Artemidy, więc była zawiedziona faktem, iż ta bogini jest dziewicą i nie może mieć dzieci. * W "Krwi Olimpu" uśpiła Gaję swoim głosem. * Wspomina, że Annabeth i Hazel to jej najlepsze przyjaciółki. * Bardzo kocha Annabeth (jako przyjaciółkę) - mówi o tym w ,,Krwi Olimpu". * Piper często mówi na Leo po nazwisku (Valdez). *Szczególnie lubi jeść quesadillę z grillowaną papryką oraz awokado. *W wieku sześciu lat złamała rękę, spadając z konia. *Ma nadwyrężone lewe ramię, ponieważ w ,,Znaku Ateny" została uderzona ciężkim workiem z piaskiem w Rzymie. *Na obozie, razem z Annabeth, często dla żartów podkradały sobie jedzenie. *Jej imię w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "dudziarz" albo "flecista". *W "Znaku Ateny" boi się, że boskie różnice (ona od greckich, on od rzymskich bogów) między nią, a Jasonem mogą ich rozdzielić. *Nie lubi swojej matki (w Znaku Ateny jest to wyrażone spotkaniem z Afrodytą i powiedzeniem "mama" bez większego entuzjazmu). Piper mclean by lostie815-d6cdzda.jpg Superthump.jpg Poper mclean by xmaakesomenoise-d5njr4t.png 90cb4b427fe2dd14f9bce53ccc4d0d16.jpg Piperrr.jpg F5683d2ee45e2a672b8af2c88b37efed.jpg PIPER AND JASON!!!!.jpg 212px-Piper M.png Piper 98764.jpg Percy i piper.jpg Piper i percy.jpg Piper i reyna.jpg Piper i anna.jpg Piper i anna 2.jpg Anna i piper.jpg PIPER.jpg T piper.png Oczy piper.jpg Piper 3.png Piper03.png Piper FanArt.jpg Piper10.png Piper08.jpg Indanka Piperzy głos.jpg Prześliczna piper.jpg Piper02.png Piper i jason.jpg Piper 2.jpg Chibi piper by blacknina-d59pof1.jpg Piperjason.png 28080668-256-k33726.jpg Annabeth and piper by odairwho-d8gkemb.png Untitled drawing by nekocutiesama-d76536v.png Adventure time with annabeth and piper by super jelly-d5ig76y.jpg Tumblr n91bvwYsyq1sod2dro1 1280.jpg Tumblr mt3pweHxsE1si3k6go1 500.jpg Tumblr n91bvwYsyq1sod2dro1 1280.jpg Tumblr mt3pweHxsE1si3k6go1 500.jpg 3031480862533b416ba91fd10eeab77f.jpg 28080668-256-k33726.jpg Tumblr my2l4l9bFQ1rc4cnio1 500.jpg Tumblr nderosFKZe1txefxko1 1280.jpg Annabeth and piper by odairwho-d8gkemb.png Untitled drawing by nekocutiesama-d76536v.png Adventure time with annabeth and piper by super jelly-d5ig76y.jpg Fbdff1fc9869b2392c7efbaff30ae5fb.jpg Tumblr n91bvwYsyq1sod2dro1 1280.jpg Tumblr mt3pweHxsE1si3k6go1 500.jpg 3031480862533b416ba91fd10eeab77f.jpg 28080668-256-k33726.jpg 45295b98dc88050e3968feaf349f73d0.jpg Tumblr my2l4l9bFQ1rc4cnio1 500.jpg 11143150 1706650672896796 8639805589243786041 n.png Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Greczynka Kategoria:Wspomniani Kategoria:Córki Afrodyty Kategoria:W związku Kategoria:Brunetki Kategoria:Dzieci Afrodyty Kategoria:Żywi